MINE!
by 27 Pairs of Tripp Pants
Summary: Yugi is in an abusive relationship with Yami and one night Yugi comes home late which leads to Yami going too far! WARNING! GRAPHIC RAPE AND ABUSE! Please Review...


**Short Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot. **

**Rated M for graphic rape and abuse**

**Summary: Yugi is in an abusive relationship with Yami and one night Yugi comes home late which leads to Yami going too far! **

**27 Pairs of Tripp Pants does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**MINE! **

Yugi walked home dreading what was coming when he walked threw the doors. He'd stayed after school once again to help Joey mop the halls because he'd gotten detention.

The young teen entered the doors of the Kame Game Shop and cringed as the bell chimed. Solomon had died almost a year ago and the young couple had decided to close the game shop, but after Yami started to abuse Yugi the pharaoh had reattached the bells to let him know when Yugi had come home.

"YUGI! You're late!" Yami yelled from up the stairs

Yugi kicked off his shoes, ran up stairs quickly and stood in the doorway of the upstairs living room.

"I'm sorry." Yugi bowed his head

"Get your sorry ass over here!" Yami pointed to the ground next to where he stood

"Yes, Yami." The tricolor haired boy walked over to his boyfriend with his head down

Yami placed his hand under Yugi's chin softly and raised Yugi's head so Yugi was looking him in the eye, after a moment Yami smacked Yugi so hand the impact sent him flying across the room. Yami walked over to where Yugi had fallen and grabbed the young teen by his hair.

"What have I told you about being late?" Yami questioned

Yugi said nothing earning him another slap.

"Huh? What did I tell you?" Yami asked again

"Don't be or else-"

"Or else you'll be punished!" Yami finished smacking Yugi once more, "I love you, Yugi, and I do this because I love you!"

Yami released Yugi's hair only to grab his jacket and tear it from his back throwing it across the room. Then grabbed Yugi's shirt and torn it from his body.

"Yami, please don't do this!" Yugi begged

"Shut up you stupid whore! You're mine and I'll do with you what I please!" Yami yelled, "Stand up!"

Yugi did as he was told. Yami took Yugi belt from his pants.

"Stand against the wall!" Yami commended

Yugi stood facing the wall and Yami put the smaller man's hands on the wall and spread his legs apart as if he were going to search him. Yami began to beat Yugi's back with the belt. Yugi screamed out in agony.

After a few more strikes of the belt Yami stopped and pulled Yugi's pants off of him, leaving the teen in just his boxers.

"Yami, please!" Yugi pleaded

Yami turned Yugi around and threw the small man over his shoulder, he then began to walk toward the bedroom.

"Yami, please! Please don't do this!"

Yugi knew all too well what Yami was about to do. During the course of their relationship Yugi and Yami had never had sex and Yugi was still a virgin.

Yami dropped Yugi onto the bed and roughly stripped him of his boxers. The former pharaoh flipped Yugi onto his stomach and pulled his ankles so the young teen was bent over with his feet barely touching the floor. Yami then proceeded to spank Yugi as hard as he could. Yugi yelled out in pain as his bottom turn red and raw.

Yami stopped when Yugi's screams became louder, he then pulled down his own pants reveling his large erection. He place the tip of his member to Yugi's small entrance.

"Yami, please, please don't! Please, Yami, I'll do anything you want just don't do this!"

"The only thing I want right now is you!"

Yami grabbed Yugi's hips and pushed himself inside Yugi with all the force he had in his body.

Yugi screamed, he'd never felt so much pain in his life.

"Yami, please, it hurts so much. Please stop I've learned my lesson!"

"You don't get to decide that!" Yami said coldly

Yami pulled out quickly as Yugi's screams became louder.

"YAMI PLEASE! PLEASE IT H-HURTS! JUST PLEASE STOP!"

"NO! YOU ARE MINE!" Yami yelled as he pushed himself back inside Yugi.

"YAMI STOP!!!" Yugi screamed as Yami began to pump in and out harder and faster.

_Oh god! Please make it stop! It hurts so bad! _Yugi thought

"Come on Yugi! Scream for me!" Yami hissed and pumped as hard as he possibly could

Yugi couldn't hold back the scream in his throat.

"Oh yes! Scream! Yugi! Scream!"

Yami grabbed Yugi's hair and pulled his head back.

"MINE!" Yami yelled into Yugi's face, "ALL MINE!"

Yugi's tear streaked face was red and bruised. The young teen closed his eyes and wished reality away, wished the pain away, but the moment he stopped screaming and begging Yami began to pump impossibly harder and began smacking his back.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" Yugi yelled out

"Oh Yugi, you're so tight!" Yami grunted

Yami gave one finally thrust and came inside the younger man before pulling out as Yugi gave one last cry of pain. The pharaoh wiped the extra cum off his penis while Yugi curled up into a ball and cried to himself.

The taller man grabbed Yugi by his wrist and pulled him off the bed and to his feet so his was standing face to face. Yami caressed Yugi's bruised cheek before crushing his lips to the younger man's.

"Yami." Yugi sobbed, "Why?"

"Because you are mine, Yugi! This is the only way I could get you to stop cheating on me!"

"But I'm not ch-"

Yami slapped him again, "No more lies! You'll never leave this house ever again!"

Yami dragged Yugi to the basement and chained the shorter man to the wall.

"You are mine! All mine and only mine!" Yami said, "You're gunna stay down here for the rest of your life naked! And whenever I want you I'll take you!"

Tears streamed down Yugi's face, he'd dreaded this ever since Yami had shown him the modification he'd made to the basement, and chained him up for a day after he'd spilled his drink on the counter.

Yami suddenly unchained the young man and bent him over and spanked him repeatedly.

"Seeing you chained up like that makes me so horny Yugi! I want you!"

"Yami, please! Don't please, I'll do anything! Anything at all just please don't! It still hurts!"

Yami didn't listen, he dropped his pants once again and place his erection to Yugi's entrance and wasted no time pumping in and out with impossible speed.

Yugi scream until he couldn't anymore. The pain was unbearable. Yami came faster this time and chained Yugi back up to the wall before kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, Yugi!" Yami said and walked back upstairs

**R&R**

**~27 Pairs of Tripp Pants~**

**The sequel to this story is up on my page please read and review, I really a**

ppreciate your review. Thank you so much.


End file.
